1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a quantum well structure.
2. Related Background Art
Patent publication 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-043618) discloses a method of fabricating a multiple-quantum-well structure on a substrate. In this method, the structure includes well layers and barrier layers which are alternately arranged. The well layers are composed of nitride semiconductor, and the barrier layers are composed of nitride semiconductor. The barrier layers have a band gap energy larger than that of the well layers. In the method of Patent publication 1, the following steps are repeated: growing a well layer at a substrate temperature of a first temperature; growing a barrier layer while the substrate temperature is increased from the first temperature to a second temperature; further growing the barrier layer at the second temperature; and decreasing the substrate temperature from the second temperature to the first substrate temperature.